Naruto: Musician Returns
by Kyroh
Summary: After leaving Konoha for 5 years after the war, 21-year-old Naruto Uzumaki returns and plays out his emotions through the songs that he wrote. Pairings: Not Sure


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Homecoming**

* * *

 _ **Hello, everyone, it's Kyroh!**_

 _ **This is my first fanfiction so please ask me any questions and please leave comments. Five reviews and I will continue.**_

 _ **I don't own naruto or any of its characters.**_

Forest of Hi No Kuni

Five years since the Fourth Shinobi War ended. Five years since Naruto had set foot in Hi No Kuni(Land of Fire). After the war, Naruto had left the village with the excuse of personal reasons(A/N I will go over this but only in flashbacks as I don't want to dedicate chapters to this). In reality, he was in pain. The reason was once Sasuke returned, Sakura forgot about him. Naruto deeply inhaled as he was walked through the great green forests of Konoha.

At age 21, he was a very different person from the war. He stood at 6'5 and he changed his attire from the bright orange to a more professional look. His attire consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with a green tactical vest over it. He wore gloves over his hands with metal plates on the knuckle. He wore pants similar to his sensei Kakashi and wore black shinobi sandals. What made his look most peculiar was his cloak. He wore a black and red cloak similar to his father's, but had the kanji of toad sage on his. His hair remained wild and untamable, but with streaks of red and was way longer than before. Behind his pitch, black mask were 3 whisker marks on each cheek. His face contained a firm look and he had his deep blue eyes with slit pupils. His arms were covered with seals as he found no need to carry his stuff. He began walking toward his home.

Hokage Tower

Kakashi sat behind his desk with his face buried in his Icha Icha when he heard a knock. "You may enter," Kakashi said after quickly hiding his precious book as Shizune walked in.

"Hokage-sama, you have more papers to sign," Shizune said before seeing his book. Kakashi quickly noticed her and began sweating bullets.

Shizune's eyes looked like flames as she began yelling. "HOKAGE-SAMA, THIS IS THE TENTH TIME TODAY THAT YOU HAVE BLOWN OFF WORK TO READ YOUR SMUT!".

Shizune grabbed his book and flung it out of the window. "NOOOOO MY PRECIOUS!" Kakashi cried as he watched.

Restaurant

The Konoha 11(A/N Neji didn't die in the war) sat in the restaurant in the as it became a casual thing unless they were working. After the war, Sasuke was allowed back into Konoha but was on strict probation for 2 years. The others among the Konoha 11 didn't quickly accept Sasuke after everything he had put them through. Sakura, of course, was the first to accept him back. Slowly but sure enough everyone began to trust him. He began to open up to people and his Uchiha supremacy was completely gone after his last fight against Naruto.

"MMMMMM this is some great barbecue!" Choji announced. "That's the exact same thing you said when we were genin!" Ino yelled. "No need to be so troublesome" Shikamaru exclaimed. Ino quickly gained a tick mark as she began yelling at Shikamaru. Kiba had been feeding Akamaru, who had grown to a great size. Hinata and Shino sat quietly as they watched every happen. Sakura and Sasuke had been sitting together as they watched it happen. Neji and Lee were talking about a new team combo while Tenten looked at them and sighed.

Tenten then thought of something she saw earlier and decided to speak.

"Hey did any of you hear about the new bar that opened up recently?" she asked the group.

Ino asked,"What is the bar name"? "The Whirlpool Bar, and they have karaoke" Tenten responded.

"We should go to the bar tonight then", Ino said. Lee responded,"YOSH WE MUST GO TO THE BAR! THEN I CAN SING ABOUT TO SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Neji looked at Lee and told him,"As long as you don't drink any sake". Everyone laughed as they were told by Tenten about Lee's first time drinking(A/N For those who don't understand, it's when Guy found out about Lee being a natural at the drunken fist).

Sasuke and Kiba were going to see who could hold their liquor better. Neji was going to go as long as Tenten went. Sakura and Ino were planning to sing at the bar. Hinata and Shino were just going to tag along and watch the performances. Choji was going for the bar food and Shikamaru was going with him.

"Alright then, let's all meet up at there around 8 and then head over there"TenTen announced.

Quickly after, they split the bill and went their separate ways.

Konoha 6pm

Naruto had arrived at the front gate as Kotetsu and Izumo the 'Eternal Chunins' stood guard.

"Name and reason", Izumo asked and stared into Naruto's mask. Naruto smirked behind the mask and stared back into Izumo's eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm returning home".

Both Kotetsu and Izumo looked wide-eyed into Naruto's mask as he removed it showing his face. Kotetsu was the first to recover as he smirked and said,"Welcome back to Konoha". Naruto returned the look with his foxy grin as he began walking to the Hokage Tower.

As Naruto walked, he looked at all of the shops and looks that he was getting. A large part of the female population was looking at him with looks of lust as Naruto although unknown to them just smiled(A/N still has mask on). The older population had to take 2 looks at him as he looked like the Yondaime Hokage.

Hokage Tower

Shizune, the Hokage's secretary looked up from her desk at the mysterious figure that appeared before her.

"Hello sir, do you have a meeting with the Hokage".

Naruto gave a look of mock hurt under his mask,"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt".

Shizune looked questioningly at him as he slowly removed his mask. "N-N-Naruto?" she managed to stutter out.

"I'm back Shizune-nii-chan". Before Naruto could register what happened, he found Shizune hugging him. She noticed his muscled figure and height. "You look so handsome," she said after looking at him.

Naruto gave a warm smile as he looked at her and said,"And you look even more beautiful than before". Shizune began to blush as Naruto gave her one last hug and began walking to the Hokage's office.

As he was walking there, he began putting his mask back on. Once he arrived at the door, he knocked twice and then was allowed in. At first glance, Kakashi thought he saw his sensei. "M-Minato-sensei?" Kakashi looked wide-eyed. Naruto laughed and responded,"No but you were close" as he took off his mask. Kakashi took in his new attire as he gave his lazy eye smile "Welcome back Naruto" he said. Naruto looked at the desk and then smirked at Kakashi. "So, is the paperwork a hassle?" Kakashi quickly responded with fake tears as Naruto's smirk grew wider. "Want to know how to beat paperwork?" Kakashi quickly ran around the desk and went on his knees and began pleading for the answer. Naruto sweatdropped at the fact that the HOKAGE was this desperate. Naruto quickly gave a smirk and began to speak. "If I tell you then I demand to have the rights to my mother and father's inheritance". Kakashi quickly accepted it as Naruto looked at him and said 2 words that would change his life. "Kage. Bunshins". Kakashi facepalmed and quickly made Kage Bunshins. He walked up to the picture frame of his sensei. Kakashi shifted the frame and opened the safe. Inside there was a scroll and a set of keys. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. "I need you to give me a run down on your skills before I reinstate you". Naruto gave a creepy grin as he handed him a Bingo Book. Kakashi opened the book and quickly found Naruto's page.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Rank: SS-Rank Shinobi_

 _Alias: Nidaime Rikudou Sennin_

 _Skills_

 _Ninjutsu- SS rank_

 _Genjutsu- Unknown_

 _Taijutsu- S rank_

 _Fuinjutsu- SS rank_

 _Kenjutsu- Unknown_

 _Kekkai Genkai- Chakra Chains_

 _Toad Sage_

 _Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi_

 _Wanted: Otogakure Dead or Alive:111117000 yen(1 Million U.S. Dollars)_

 _Reason: Killed Orochimaru and destruction Otogakure_

 _Noticeable Features:_

 _Black Masks_

 _Sage Cloak_

 _Red and Blonde Hair_

 _DANGER: DO NOT ENGAGE_

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. He noticed Naruto canines were a lot longer and his slit pupil. "How did you become so strong?" Kakashi questioned. "After I left I went straight to the remains of Uzu. From there I found a vault that contained jutsu and history of my ancestor's village. I then stayed in Wave for 2 years to learn everything I found. I then went to Mt. Myoboku to learn sealing along with the scrolls I found in Uzu. After that I went to Kumo to learn kenjutsu and to control my biju for another two years. After that my last year I dedicated it to getting experience". Kakashi smirked and looked eye to eye with Naruto, "Your parents would be proud of you". Naruto looked at Kakashi smiled and then left.

Ichiraku Ramen 7 pm

After talking to Kakashi, Naruto quickly shunshined to Ichiraku Ramen. The people sitting at the booth watched in awe as a whirlpool of water and wind appeared and was replaced with him. He hastily ran to his favorite seat and took off his mask. "Oji-san!" Naruto yelled happily. Teuchi looked at the Naruto and quickly made a face of anger. "Who are you calling old man!" "Naruto's eyes widened and quickly responded," It's me! Naruto Uzumaki!" Teuchi's face quickly turned into that of a smile and he looked at Naruto and said,"No way! You look so much older!". Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Ayame! Ayame! You gotta see this!" Teuchi exclaimed. Ayame walked out from behind the kitchen area to see her father and some man. Ayame looked more and the man and found herself blushing. ' _Who is this hunk of a man'_ Ayame thought. "Ayame, who do you think this is?" Teuchi asked. She looked him up and down as Naruto said,"Come on Ayame-chan don't say you forgot me". Ayame looked at his prominent features, ' _Blonde and red hair, blue eyes, and ...whiskers?'_. "N-Naruto?! Is that you?!"."The one and only!" he said showing off his deviant smirk. Ayame walked up to him and gave him a hug. She felt his abs through his clothes as she attempted to hide her blush. Naruto noticed her blush and gave a foxy grin at her. Naruto, after the hug, he asked Teuchi a question. "Is there a place around here that one could… perform". Teuchi and Ayame looked at him in shock and thought identical things, 'He can sing?'. Teuchi quickly recovered from his shock and told him about the Whirlpool Bar. "Thank you Oji-san, and you already know what Ramen I want", he said quickly changing the topic. However, Ayame noticed this and wanted to see why he wanted to know.

After eating 8 bowls of the Naruto special he stacked the bowls and let out an exhale. "It's still the best ramen I've tasted in the 5 great nations". Teuchi smirked as he was satisfied that Naruto had still enjoyed the greatness that is ramen. As Naruto was getting ready to pay for the bill, Ayame quickly went to his seat to ask him a few questions.

"So Naruto, why'd you want to know about a place to perform?" Naruto replied,"I've been playing the guitar for a few years and wanted to get some feedback on a few songs I wrote". Ayame smiled, "Yeah, a new place opened called the Whirlpool Bar", she said. Naruto quickly pulled out money to pay and handed it to Teuchi. "T-This is way more than needed," Teuchi exclaimed. Naruto looked back and said,"Consider it a gift for always being there when I was younger," and with that, he left.

"Tou-san can i-" Ayame managed to say before being interrupted. "Yes you can go watch Naruto, in fact, I can close early today because of him". She thanked Teuchi and ran off to prepare for the night.

Whirlpool Bar 8pm

All of the Konoha 11 sat outside of the bar as they lined up for entry. Each of them flashed their headbands to prove their age(A/N if they can kill, they can drink).

"YOSH, I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE FIRST TO SING SO THAT EVERYONE MAY HAVE A YOUTHFUL NIGHT!" Lee shouted. Tenten swiftly bonked him on the head as they quickly got noticed by many people in the bar.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade and many other noticeable shinobi were there. "YES LEE, WE MUST BOTH SING A YOUTHFUL SONG!" Gai replied.

Everyone else witnessing sweatdropped as they began taking seats around their superiors. While everyone was talking, Sakura thought of a good question as she looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, how did you find time to come out tonight with all that paperwork?".

Kakashi smiled as he said, "Kage Bunshins". She looked back at him and responded, "It took you 5 years to find that out!"

Kakashi looked sheepishly at her and responded, "Well I wouldn't have found out without a certain someone's help". Just before she could ask who this person was, a man walked out on the stage with a mic.

"Welcome to the Whirlpool Bar!, before we start off with some karaoke, we have a special guest here who would like a good welcome back home… Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone except those who know looked up with wide eyes as the Naruto they knew before changed. He walked up to the mic and sat on the stool holding his acoustic guitar, without his mask, he spoke, "Hello everyone, these are a couple of songs that I wrote on my travels and I wanted to see if they had any worth so, here we go!"


End file.
